Pervy Jackson
by KianajLau
Summary: "Sorry. You know, about earlier." I stuck my hand out suddenly and she flinched, crossing her arms over her chest. "Um, I'm Percy Jackson." She nodded, "Hey, Pervy Jackson." Okay, so maybe Percy Jackson made the wrong first impression on his new next door neighbor. Percabeth Two-Shot AU. Unknown Fan!
1. Chapter 1

I could hear classical music, blasting from someone's speakers like they were jamming out to punk rock or whatever. Seriously, I'd hate to see the poor person who listens to Mozart. Wasn't he the twinkle twinkle dude? How fun would car rides be with this guy? I'm guessing no fun at all.

"Percy!" I sat up from my bed, opened my door, and ran down, finding my mother. "Yes, Mom?" I asked, eager to please her. What? I'm a Momma's boy. "Oh, dear," she stood up when she saw me. She was in the garden, picking out flowers. She brushed the wrinkles out of my shirt and I frowned. "We have new neighbors and I made them blue cookies and am picking out our best flowers! I want you to deliver them next door and then help them unpack, alright?" I pouted but nodded my head. She took off her gardening gloves and patted my head. "Good boy, now run upstairs and get cleaned up. Don't wanna make a bad first impression do we?"

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Who knew, maybe Mom would give me a cookie or two if I behaved. Maybe the neighbors would give me some of the cookies. When I got into my room, I noticed the music had gone down and was playing at the only acceptable volume classical music should be played at: zero volume bars. I threw off my shirt and picked out one from my drawers, conducting the sniff test to see if it was all right. Eh, not bad. I picked out another and did the same. I grinned, it doesn't smell bad, but it doesn't smell good either. I had one arm through the sleeve of my school swim shirt before the classical music started back up again.

I whined as I stomped toward my window. I opened it and shouted out, "Hey, turn off the music!" The music kept on playing. A girl danced into view and… my gods she was shirtless. She only had on a… a… female chest constrictor and was wearing short shorts. She had an iPod with earbuds plugged in and really did look like she was jamming out to punk rock as I'd said earlier. Ah, the classical stuff was probably to mislead her parents. Her blonde princess-looking curly hair was in a messy ponytail and she had a tan, athletic figure. She looked about five foot nine. Or something. She twirled and nodded her head aggressively several times, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. She grabbed a frilly dress that made me cringe and began to put it on. She opened her eyes and- we made eye contact.

Her eyes were a stunning gray, looking like they were calculating me and thinking of the best way to take me down. They were so intimidating, I actually flinched and tripped backward over my own feet. When I stood up again, she was glaring at me. I stared at her. She was gorgeous. Gods, Perce, you're, what, seventeen years old now? Stop staring and say something.

I wet my mouth, "Uh-um, hi ther-"

"Perv!" The girl screamed before drawing her curtains closed. I hadn't even been staring… there!

And only then did I realize she was my new next door neighbor.

Dam it.

 **Sorry for the first upload! It's only my third day using fanfiction as a writer! Thanks to two reviewers glodkies and Qwertywerido for pointing that out for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out the door, grabbing the cookies and flowers that were on the countertop on my way out, "Bye, Mom! Love you!" And then I jogged next door. I rang the door bell, some more of that twinkie twinkie guy or whatever played. The door opened and there stood the girl, in her frilly froo froo dress with a bright smile on her face. And then she saw me, and her face fell. "Oh, hey," she muttered. "You're not Luke."

An awkward silence passed. Was Luke her boyfriend or something? Did she dress up like this for him? Does he even know the real… the real this girl? "Sorry. You know, about earlier." I said. I brought my hand out of my pocket and stuck it out suddenly and she flinched, crossing her arms over her chest. Sh probably thought I was reaching for her… womanly parts. Great. "Um, I'm Percy Jackson." She nodded, "Hey, Pervy Jackson." I mentally face palmed. "No, no, uh, it's _Percy_." She raised an eyebrow. "I know. You're point?" I opened my mouth then closed it. "Nothing. Can we just start over?" I didn't bother waiting for a reply. "Hey, I'm Perseus Jackson, but I'd rather be called Pervy for short, because I'm just known to accidentally catch a girl topless dancing to twinkie music."

She actually laughed a little. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and no, I would not like to be called Annie or Beth for short. I hate listening to classical music, but love when guys see me dancing topless to it." She shrugged. "My parents tell me I should get out more often." We both laughed. "Look, I really am sorry about the whole… Pervy thing." She shrugged, "It's fine. As long as you don't make it a regular thing." She raised an eyebrow again, "I assume it won't be a regular thing?" I grinned, "Nah, but I hope that us dancing to classical music can become a regular thing from now on."

We laughed again. "Here!" I blurted, shoving the basket of the blue cookies toward her, she flinched back but immediately leaned back in to smell the cookies. "Why are they blue?" I laughed nervously, "It's a tradition between me and my mom. She nodded, leaning in again and inhaling. "Smells delicious." I nodded, hoping she'd offer me one. "You want one?" She asked right on cue, but, when I looked at her, I realized I'd much rather let her eat the cookies. "Nah, my mom makes them all the time. You can come over whenever you want some, ya know?" She nodded, taking a bite out of the cookie, "I'd like that. And you can come over anytime to dance to… twinkie music..? with me…" She frowned as she tried to recall my earlier words. "The classical composer dude who wrote twinkie twinkie or whatever. Oh, I meant twinkle twinkle." I mentally slapped myself.

She laughed again, and it sounded so melodious (I know, big word for me) and angelic, I figured I'd rather dance to that than any twinkie song.


End file.
